


you've been on my mind like a drug

by thelogicofkings (byefrancescaa)



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byefrancescaa/pseuds/thelogicofkings
Summary: gene/finny drabble based on a prompt list."i'm in love with you."





	you've been on my mind like a drug

Summer had finally come in all its blazing glory. The blues and purples of the sky were hypnotizing, and the bees seemed to buzz a symphony as they worked. Maybe it was just Gene, but summer had attained a higher meaning since the last. He half-hoped Phineas felt the same.

The other boy’s hair shone gold in the sunlight, and his blue eyes sparkled with more than his usual whimsy and wonder. Even with that blasted cane, Phineas seemed to be ethereal: something that Gene could not even pray to achieve.

He figured he’d been staring because Phineas turned to him with a smirk. “What’re you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” He knew he didn’t; he just enjoyed torturing his best friend. 

Gene’s face lit up in a bright red tint, and his eyes shot to the grass beneath them. “No, no you don't, I just…” His voice trailed off as he tried to find the end of the sentence. He could find it, or rather, he couldn’t. Not here, not now.

Silent moments passed between them. Tension hung in the air like a storm cloud. Finny looked over the horizon, at the river and the elm trees they used to jump off of, and Gene stared at the ground, at the grass where they had skipped dinners so many times. The memories rushing into Gene’s head alone were enough for his gaze to shoot back up to the blond.

“Finny-”

“Yes?” 

“I-I… I have something to tell you.” One of Gene’s hands ripped at the grass beneath him, roots and all. “I…” 

Finny wore his usual expression of amusement, but Gene could see the traces of concern. He saw everything.

“I think… I think I’m in love with you,” Gene blurted, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head.

Another few moments of silence passed. It felt like hours. Suddenly, a shaking hand found Gene’s, and he felt a small squeeze. He opened his eyes to find Finny’s smile, more genuine than ever. 

A whole conversation worth of words seemed to pass between them through expressions alone. 

“I think it’s almost dinner, pal. We should get going.”

Gene nodded and pulled himself to his feet, helping Finny stabilize himself afterwards. Their hands never left each other’s grasp, even as Brinker Hadley appeared at Gene’s shoulder. Even as the sun set over Devon Academy, over the dark elms, over the river.

The two reached out to each other. Neither would fall again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the gay shit! happy pride month everyone!!


End file.
